yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 064
Camaraderie Contest, known in the Japanese version as Sho vs. Kenzan! Hot Emotions to duel Aniki is the sixty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary The rivalry between Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry intensifies, even with Jaden Yuki absent. At the suggestion of Alexis Rhodes, the two decide to duel to decide who Jaden's true "best friend" ("aniki" or "little brother" in the Japanese version). Jaden himself is close to getting back, and is climbing the cliff face on the opposite end of the island. Hassleberry appears to dominate the duel in the early game, with Syrus playing defensively and that strategy being thwarted by Hassleberry's "Dark Tyranno". Syrus activates "Cyber Summon Blaster", which will inflict 300 damage to Hassleberry each time a Machine-type monster is Special Summoned. Using a combination of "Decoyroid", Ambulanceroid" and "Rescueroid", Syrus begins an Infinite Loop that depletes Hassleberry's Life Points with "Cyber Summon Blaster". Hassleberry could have ended the duel in a draw had he activated his face-down "Jurassic Impact", but chooses not to after realizing that Syrus truly has a stronger relationship with Jaden than he does. Featured Duel Syrus' turn * Summons "Ambulanceroid" (300/1200) in Defense Position. * Sets a card. Hassleberry's turn * Summons "Archeonis" (300/1200). * Activates "New Ultra Evolution", Tributing "Archeonis" to Special Summon "Dark Tyranno" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. * Since Syrus controls only Defense Position monsters, "Dark Tyranno" attacks directly via its own effect (Syrus 4000 → 1400). Syrus' turn * Summons "Submarineroid" (800/1800) in Attack Position. * Attacks directly with "Submarineroid's" effect, and choosing the optional effect to switch it into Defense Position afterwards. (Hassleberry 4000 → 3200). * Sets two cards. Hassleberry's turn * Summons "Giant Rex" (2000/1200) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Submarineroid" with "Giant Rex", with Syrus activating his face-down "Supercharge", drawing two cards. * Attacks directly with "Dark Tyranno", with Syrus activating his face-down "Cyber Summon Blaster". Whenever a Machine-type monster is Special Summoned, Hassleberry will take 300 damage. Hassleberry activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Dino Stomp", destroying Syrus' other face-down card. It is "Wonder Garage", which activates when destroyed, letting Syrus Special Summon one Machine-type monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Drillroid" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. Hassleberry takes 300 damage via "Cyber Summon Blaster" (Hassleberry 3200 → 2900). * A replay occurs and Hassleberry attacks and destroys "Drillroid" with "Dark Tyranno" (Syrus 1400 → 400). * Sets a card. Syrus' turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Ambulanceroid" with the "Rescueroid" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Ambulance Rescueroid" (2300/1800) in Attack Position. "Cyber Summon Blaster" inflicts 300 damage to Hassleberry (Hassleberry 2900 → 2600). * Attacks and destroys "Giant Rex" (Hassleberry 2600 → 2300). * Summons "Decoyroid" (300/500) in Defense Position. As long as it is face-up, Hassleberry must target it with his attacks before his other monsters. Hassleberry's turn * Activates "Big Evolution Pill", which will allow him to Normal Summon Dinosaur-type monsters without Tribute for the next three turns. He Tributes "Dark Tyranno". * Summons "Ultimate Tyranno" (3000/2200) in Attack Position, who must attack if possible and is required to attack all monsters Syrus controls. * Attacks "Decoyroid", as he must target it first via "Decoyroid's" effect. This activates the effect of "Ambulance Rescueroid". Once per turn, Syrus may Special Summon a monster from his Graveyard that has been destroyed by battle. "Decoyoroid" is Special Summons. Hassleberry's takes 300 damage from "Cyber Summon Blaster" (Hassleberry 2300 → 2000). * "Ultimate Tryanno" is forced to attack "Decoyroid" via a combination of its own and "Decoyroid's" effect. Syrus activates "De-Fusion", returning "Ambulance Rescueroid" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summoning "Ambulanceroid" (300/1200) and "Rescueroid" (1600/1800), both in Defense Position. Hassleberry takes 600 damage from "Cyber Summon Blaster" (Hassleberry 2000 → 1400). * Attacks and destroys "Decoyroid". "Rescueroid's" effect automatically returns the card to Syrus' hand, while "Ambulanceroid" Special Summons it Defense Position again. "Cyber Summon Blaster" inflicts 300 damage to Hassleberry (Hassleberry 1400 → 1100). * As "Ultimate Tyranno" must attack "Decoyroid" first, the above move is repeated until "Cyber Summon Blaster" depletes Hassleberry's Life Points (Hassleberry: 1100 → 800 → 500 → 200 → 0). * Syrus wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.